1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling insect pests which belong to Homoptera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,586 and European Patents Application No. 376,598 that certain pyrazole compounds are useful as insect pesticides.
It is very difficult to control insect pests which belong to Homoptera such as planthoppers, leafhoppers, aphids and whiteflies by reason of their specific ecological and physiological traits of character and furthermore very rapid development of drug-resistant system. So there are very severe damages in practical productions on Agriculture. However, there are few methods to effectively control such insect pests.